went to a party, Mom
by Serap-89
Summary: based on a poem I that got sent to me in an email. Really sad, to me at least. I don't own the poem, or Hey Arnold!, just to letyou know, cuase I forgot to write that in the fic.
1. Went to a party, mom

Hi. This fan-fiction is based on a poem that got sent to me in an email. It's really, really sad. The  
poem made me cry, and my mom cry. (A/n: it must be sad to make me AND my mom cry) well,  
here it is.  
  
*~I went to a party,  
And remembered what you said.  
You told me not to drink, Mom  
So I had a sprite instead.~*  
  
Helga was seventeen now, and drove herself everywhere she wanted to go. Her relationship with  
her parents was way better than it had been; for one thing, Bob called Helga his girl, and Helga  
called Bob dad. But, her relationship with her mom was even better. Miriam had stopped drinking  
those smoothies (a/n: or shall I say, alcohol filled fruit drinks?), and got a job. She was now  
always telling Helga to never drink. But mostly not drink AND drive.  
  
Helga ran a brush through her long blonde hair, then pulled it into a high ponytail. She slipped on  
a comfortable yet fashionable shirt and mini skirt matching set... that were pink, of course. She  
ran down the stairs, and just before she got out the door Miriam stopped her. "Hi mom." Helga  
said, trying to see behind her mom.  
  
Miriam smiled, and embraced her younger daughter. She pulled away, and said, "Helga, I was just  
going to tell you to not drink at the party. Please don't. If you do, then you'll kill either yourself,  
or someone else and yourself. You hear me?"  
  
Helga nodded her head, and smiled. "Yep, I hear you."  
  
"If you don't, you'll feel very proud of yourself. Trust me. When I quit drinking those smoothies,  
I felt a whole lot better!" Miriam sighed, and hugged Helga again. She pulled away, and let Helga  
go out the door. "Bye honey! I love you!"  
  
Helga turned her upper half back to the house, smiled, and waved. She turned back to her car, and  
jumped in.  
  
*~I felt proud of myself,  
The way you said I would,  
That I didn't drink and drive,  
Though some friends said I should.~*  
  
Helga arrived at the party, walked in, and went straight to find Phoebe. She was with Gerald, like  
normal. If only she could be with Arnold... Oh well, he was with Lila, and she made him happy.  
That's all Helga wanted. Arnold happy, yep that's what she wanted. She walked up to the love  
birds, and tapped on Phoebe's shoulder. "Hey Pheebs."  
  
Phoebe turned around, and smiled at her best friend. "Hello Helga! I'm glad to see that you made  
it! You want a cocktail?" Phoebe lifted up a glass full of alcohol and fruit stuffs.  
  
Helga was about to accept, but then remembered what her mom said. She dropped her hand, and  
shook her head. "Naw. I think I'll just have a sprite." Helga walked over to the pop dispenser,  
inserted her coins, pushed the right button, and grabbed her sprite out of the machine, then  
walked back over to Phoebe.  
  
*~I made a healthy choice,  
And your advice to me was right,  
The party finally ended,  
And the kids drove out of site.~*  
  
Helga had a fun time at the party. Dancing, singing, visiting, everything that you do at a party.  
Every once and a while, someone would offer her a drink, but she always said "no thank you, I  
have a sprite." the party was coming to an end, and several of the teens left.  
  
*~I got into my car,  
Sure to get home in one piece,  
I never knew what was coming, Mom  
Something I expected least.~*  
  
Helga walked out, and got into her car. She drove off, listening to the A*teens. She suddenly saw  
lights in her mirror, coming at, what looked, full speed, swerving back and forth. 'Oh my gosh. I  
think that person is coming right at me! Crimany!' Helga's eyes bulged, and she pushed on the gas  
peddle as far as it would go.  
  
*~Now I'm lying on the pavement,  
And I hear the policeman say,  
The kid that caused this wreck was drunk,  
Mom, his voice seems far away.~*  
  
Helga lay on the pavement of the road, listening to what the people around her are saying. "Hey,  
Judy, it seems that the kid that caused the accident was drunk." the male policeman said, his voice  
sounding like he was on the other side of a tunnel to Helga.  
  
*~My own bloods all around me,  
As I try hard not to cry.  
I can hear the paramedic say,  
This girl is going to die.~*  
  
Helga was lying in a pool of her own blood, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She continued  
to listen to the people around her, when suddenly a paramedic arrived. He walked over to her,  
and checked how she was doing. He began to shake his head, slowly. "I'm afraid that this girl is  
going to die." Helga heard him say, and she let out a moan. Tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
*~I'm sure the guy had no idea,  
While he was flying high,  
Because he chose to drink and drive,  
Now I would have to die.~*  
  
Helga thought about the guy that had caused the wreck. 'If only his parents would have taught  
him that it was bad to drink and drive, then I wouldn't have to die now. Crimany! Why do these  
things have to always happen to me?'  
  
*~So why do people do it, Mom  
Knowing that it ruins lives?  
And now the pain is cutting me,  
Like a hundred stabbing knives.~*  
  
She was in a lot of pain. It felt like she had knives all through her body. She wished her mom was  
there to comfort her. Then she began to think more about it. The only ones that would miss her  
were Phoebe, her mom, her dad, and Olga. That hurt her worse than anything else.  
  
*~Tell sister not to be afraid, Mom  
Tell daddy to be brave,  
And when I go to heaven,  
Put Daddy's Girl on my grave.~*  
  
She would never see any of them ever again. Well, she might, but just if they go where she goes.  
Up, or down. Someone should have taught that boy that drinking and driving don't mix. A pain  
jolted through her left side. "Ow..." she moaned, clutching her body.  
  
*~Someone should have taught him,  
That it's wrong to drink and drive.  
Maybe if his parents had,   
I'd still be alive.~*  
  
She held herself closer. It felt like a ton of bricks were just laid on her chest. A fresh batch of tears  
rolled out of her eyes as she thought about never getting to see Arnold or Phoebe or her family  
ever again.  
  
*~My breath is getting shorter, Mom  
I'm getting really scared.  
These are my final moments,  
And I'm so unprepared.~*  
  
Helga coughed, as her breath began to get shorter. 'Mom, I wish you were here. If only I had just  
stayed at the party a little longer... or not gone to the stupid thing in the first place, I wouldn't be  
dying!' she began to cry harder. 'I'm so scared. I'm not ready yet! Don't take me now, God,  
please... I'm not ready...'  
  
*~I wish that you could hold me Mom,  
As I lie here and die.  
I wish that I could say, "I love you, Mom!"  
So I love you and good-bye.~*  
  
Policemen and paramedics watched as Helga began to leave this world. She coughed a little more,  
and they could hear her whisper, "I love you, Mom..." then her eyes rolled back in her head, and  
her body went limp. One of the paramedics walked up to her, and felt her pulse. He stood back  
up, and turned to the others with a sad look on his face. "I'm afraid she's gone." 


	2. Author's note PLEASE READ ANYONE THAT LI...

Do you guys think that I should put up the reactions to Helga's death, and if the guy that caused  
the wreck is still alive or died also, and who he is, and stuff like that? Well, review and tell me if I  
should do that, 'cause it's bugging me if I should, or not! I mean, I wanted to know if you guys  
would like that. Ok, all you have to do is review and say if you want that! Thank you ssssoooo  
much for the wonderful reviews!!!!   
  
  
-Serap-89 the writer of this fan-fiction!!! 


	3. The reactions to Helga's death, and Arno...

Ok, I asked you if you wanted it, and I got a lot of people wanting it, so, here it is! Oh, and sorry  
if this seems to end like a romance, but I CAN'T write a fan-fic without romance!!!!!!! In fact, I  
took a "what kind of fan-fic author are you?" quiz, and it said that I'm a romance writer!!  
  
Disclaimer: oh, yeah, right, I own Hey Arnold! and I killed Helga, that REALLY makes sense.  
(Sarcastic, just to let you know -_o)  
  
  
The day after the accident, Miriam woke up to knocking on the door. She sat up, and looked  
around. She pulled the covers off herself, and slipped her slippers on. She walked out of her  
room, ad down the staircase.  
  
When she got to the bottom, she opened the door a crack. "Yes, who is it?" she asked, peeking  
through the crack.  
  
There stood a policeman with a sorrowful look on his face. "Are you Mrs. Pataki?" he inquired.  
  
Miriam opened the door a little more. "Yes, I'm Miriam Pataki. What do you want?" she asked  
with a yawn. The officer sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but last night your daughter, Helga," Miriam straightened up at the  
mention of her younger daughter's name, "Was killed in an automobile accident." he stated,  
backing up a little.  
  
Miriam stared in disbelief. "What? I must not have heard you correctly. Did you say Helga was  
killed in a automobile accident?" she asked, opening the door a little wider.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Last night at around 11:00, while she was driving home I figure, she was hit by a  
drunk driver." he said, ready to catch Miriam if she fainted.  
  
She was in shock, and couldn't move. "My baby!!" she cried, grabbing the cop. "My baby!!!! That  
kid, I'm going to kill him! My baby is dead!" she sobbed, and Bob came running down.  
  
"What in crimany's sake is going on down here!?" he asked, looked at Miriam and the cop:  
Miriam shaking the cop while the cop just stared at her.  
  
She dropped him, and looked to Bob. "A drunk driver killed our Helga last night!!! She was  
coming home, and the kid hit her!!" she wailed, embracing Bob. Tears began to come to his eyes;  
Helga, his girl, was dead?  
  
"Helga..." he cried, hugging Miriam back. The cop took off his hat, and walked in.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this. I better go." he said, turning around and walking out the door.  
Miriam pulled away from Bob, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Bob soon followed her, and saw her getting out the blender. "Miriam... it won't help to start  
drinking those again. It won't bring her back." he said, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
"Bob, right now it's the only thing that will calm me down. Helga is dead! D-e-a-d! She isn't here  
to stop me from drinking any more, and she was the whole reason I stopped!" she said, pouring  
the ingredients into her smoothie. Bob sighed, and sat down.  
  
"I-I guess I'll have some too." he said, and began to cry again. Big Bob Pataki was broken, and  
would never be fixed. Sure, he still had Olga, but Helga was needed. She was his girl. No long the  
outcast of the family, but the one that kept it going. Because of her death, the whole family would  
crumble.  
  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!  
  
  
A little while later that morning, Olga got a call. She looked at the phone on the table, and picked  
it up. "Hello?" she answered, while fixing breakfast.  
  
"Hello, Olga." she heard her mother on the other end. She smiled, and sat down.  
  
"Hello mommy! How are you doing today? How is daddy and baby sister?" she asked, switching  
the phone from her left ear to the right. Then, she heard something that turned her smile into a  
troubled look. Miriam let out a small sob.  
  
"Bob is fine, and I'm fine. But... last night, when Helga was coming home from a party with her  
friends, she got hit by a drunk driver." she sobbed. Olga's eyes suddenly became soaked.  
  
"I-is she alright-t?" she asked, clutching the phone closer to her ear. Miriam let out another sob,  
and Olga joined her this time.  
  
"She didn't make it." Miriam wailed, and Olga dropped the phone. "Hello? Olga? Helllllllloooo??"  
  
Olga had tears streaming down her face, ruining her mascara. She grabbed the phone, and hung it  
up. She stood back up, and walked over to the kitchen counter. "Baby sister!" she cried, clutching  
the side of the counter, and falling to her knees. Everything was getting blurry, and was spinning.  
Then, everything went black and her upper body fell to the floor.  
  
  
(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)  
  
  
Later during school, Phoebe looked around for Helga with a huge smile plastered on her face.  
"Helga!" she called through the crowd, trying to see around it. "Helga!" the smile faded as she  
looked more frantically. She sighed, and stopped running against everyone else. "Oh well, she is  
probably in class already. Course, I didn't see her on the bus..." she began to think about it as she  
walked to the class.  
  
She walked in the door, and looked to Helga's desk. 'Empty? She isn't here yet?' she thought,  
sitting down at her desk. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around, and saw Arnold. "Hey Phoebe, where's Helga?" he asked, looking at the desk.  
Phoebe sighed, and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her since last night at the party. I hope she's ok." Phoebe said,  
looking back over at the empty desk. Arnold sighed, and leaned back.  
  
"Yeah, me too." he mumbled, still staring at the desk.  
  
All eyes turned to the teacher as he walked in, smiling happily as usual. "Hello class!" he greeted,  
and sat down. He walked over to his seat, and sat down. He talked for a while, then the P.A.  
system came on.  
  
"Attention, pupils!" the female principal's voice shouted. "Last night, at around 11:00 p.m. a  
accident occurred." Phoebe looked back to Arnold with a worried expression.  
  
"That's around when Helga left!" she cried, quietly. Arnold nodded his head, and looked back up  
at the speaker.  
  
"Two students were killed driving home from a party." tears began to fall down Phoebe's cheeks.  
"One was Thaddeus Gamelthorpe. Better known as Curly. And the other was Helga Pataki. I  
don't know what else to say, except, send their parents and brothers and or sisters sympathy  
cards." the P.A. system went off.  
  
Phoebe was literally in shock. Her skin was going pale, her breathing was shallow and hurried, her  
eyes looked lusterless, and she began saying she was thirsty. "I'm thirsty... I need water. Helga is  
dead... no!" she mumbled.  
  
The teacher jumped up, and pointed to Phoebe. "Phoebe is going into shock! Arnold, Deedee, lay  
her on the floor, now!" he shouted, and Deedee jumped up. Arnold sat there for a minute, then  
stood up, and helped Deedee lay Phoebe on the floor.  
  
Deedee looked up at the teacher. "She's asking for water. Should we get some?" she asked,  
looking back down at Phoebe. the teacher shook his head, and jumped down.  
  
"No! DO NOT get her water. I don't really know that much about taking care of someone while  
they're in shock, but I know NOT to give them water, and to elevate their feet. Put her feet on the  
desk chair." he ordered, and Deedee and Arnold each put one of Phoebe's feet on the chair.  
  
A few minutes later, Phoebe finally went back to normal. She took her feet off of the chair, and  
looked around her. Then she remembered why, and began to cry again. "Helga is dead!!" she  
cried, covering her face with her hands.  
  
The teacher (I'm going to call him Mr. Lothar now, ok?) walked over, and squatted down next to  
her. He began to rub her back. "Do you want to go home? I understand how it is to lose a best  
friend." he asked, and she looked up at him.  
  
She smiled slowly, and nodded her head. "Yes, thank you Mr. Lothar." she stood up, and walked  
silently out of the room. When she got out into the hall, she began to cry even harder. "Helga, I  
can't live without you. You kept me going and protected me! Oh Helga, I loved you like a sister I  
never had!!" she cried, running out of the school, and down the road to her house.  
  
She ran in the door of her house, and up the stairs. Her parents, who saw her run past them,  
looked at each other worriedly, and ran up after her. When they got up, the door was closed, and  
the heard loud sobs coming from inside. Reba knocked on the door and asked, "Phoebe, dear, are  
you alright?"  
  
They heard another sob, then shuffling that sounded like footsteps. The door opened, and there  
stood Phoebe with tears streaming down her eyes. "Helga is dead. She was killed last night!" she  
wailed, wrapping her arms around Reba. Kyo and Reba looked at each other sadly, then back at  
Phoebe who was crying hysterically.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the school, everyone acted almost normal. At lunch time, Arnold bought his  
lunch, and sat down with Gerald. They talked for a while, then Gerald brought Helga up. "It's a  
bummer, huh?" he asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
Arnold looked up at him, and sighed. "Yeah, it is." he said, looking back down at his plate. Then  
Gerald slightly laughed. Arnold frowned, and looked up. "What's so funny?! NOTHING, and I  
repeat, NOTHING, is funny about dying!"  
  
Gerald held up his hands in defense. "Yeesh! Sorry, I was just laughing because she was the only  
one at the party that DIDN'T drink, and she and Curly were the ones to get killed when they were  
driving home." he said, scooting a little away. Arnold sighed angrily, and shook his head, looking  
down at his food.  
  
Later that day, Arnold walked home thinking about what he had heard about Helga being dead. It  
made him a little more sad each time he took a step. He stopped walking, and began to run  
instead. When he got to the boarding house he ran in, and stopped running. He walked up the  
stairs, went down the hallway, and up the stairs to his room. He closed his door, and leaned his  
back against it. He slid down to the ground into a heap, his knees up, his head resting on his  
knees, and his arms wrapped around his legs.  
  
Then, he let out a soft sob. That small sob then became a little louder, and tears then appeared in  
his eyes. "W-why am I crying? I-I never was r-really friends w-with her." he asked himself as the  
tears began to come down his cheeks faster. He let out another, very loud this time, sob.  
  
Then the phone rang. It rang a few times, then stopped. Arnold figured that his grandpa or  
grandma had answered it. He let out another small sob, then heard his grandpa yell, "Short man,  
it's your little friend Lila!"  
  
Arnold looked up at the phone, then put his head back down on his knees. "T-Tell her I-I'm a  
little busy, ok?" he responded. He heard his grandpa tell Lila that he was busy, then hang up. He  
heard footsteps coming up the stairs to his room, then a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey short man, can I come in?" his grandpa asked through the door. Arnold sighed, stood up,  
and walked over to his bed. He sat down on it, then curled back up in the same position.  
  
"Uh huh." he mumbled to the door loud enough for his grandpa to hear. Phil opened the door,  
and walked inside.  
  
He sat down on the remote control couch, and looked at Arnold. "Arnold, you really don't look  
like you're busy." he said, leaning against the back of the couch. "Are you ok?"  
  
Arnold looked up, tears still streaming down his face. "Yeah, I'm ok. It's just that one of my  
friends died last night..." he trailed off, and let out another sob, putting his head back down on his  
knees. His grandpa sighed, standing up and walking over to the bed. He sat down on the end of it,  
and looked at Arnold who was shaking from crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Arnold. Which one of your little friends was it?" grandpa asked, and Arnold looked up.  
  
"It was Helga. I don't know why I'm so sad about Helga, the one who always used to pick on  
me, dying."  
  
Grandpa sighed, and looked down then back up. "Maybe you could have liked her as more than a  
friend?" he asked, shrugging. Arnold paused, and blinked several times.  
  
"B-but that can't be possible. I-I couldn't have liked her a-as more..." he thought about it a little  
more. Could he have really liked-liked Helga? It all made sense. "... But it all makes sense... oh  
no. I wished I could have realized it earlier! I love Helga!" he cried, and placed his head back  
down on his knees. He began to cry harder.  
  
Grandpa stood up, and walked to the door. Right before he walked out he turned and said, "You  
should ask to talk at the funeral. But, you don't have to." then opened the door, and walked  
downstairs.  
  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
  
A week later, at the funeral, everyone that loved Helga (a/n: as in family, Phoebe, Arnold) talked  
up front. First, Miriam went up, tears streaming down her face. She took the mic, and cleared her  
throat. "Hello, I'm Miriam, Helga's mother." she continued talking for a while, then came to an  
end. "I loved her very much, but never really showed it until last year. Now, I'm wishing I could  
have been there for her more." she put the mic back on the stand. She walked down, and Bob  
took her place.  
  
He grabbed the mic, and talked for a while. "All I'm trying to say is that I loved her and she was a  
wonderful daughter." he managed to say without his voice cracking, and walked back down to his  
seat.  
  
Phoebe stood up, and walked up there. She grabbed the mic, and tears began to fall. She talked  
for a while, then began to stop her speech. "I was Helga's best friend since preschool. I knew  
some of her deepest secrets, and what she liked and disliked. I loved her like a sister that I never  
had... and..." Phoebe started crying hysterically, and ran off the stage.  
  
Down in the audience, Arnold began to stand up. Gerald looked up at him funnily. "Arnold,  
where are you going? You just went to the bathroom a few seconds ago, so don't tell me you  
need to go again."  
  
Arnold looked down at Gerald and shook his head. "No, I'm the next talker." he said, turning  
back around, and walking out of the row.  
  
Gerald looked through the small booklet that he got at the door, and saw that Arnold was a talker  
right after Phoebe. 'He didn't tell me he was going to talk up front.'  
  
Arnold got up there, and grabbed the mic. Tears began to form in his eyes, and he cleared his  
throat. "I don't have much to say, so I'll only take a minute. I was one of Helga's friends, but was  
never all that close to her. She used to bully me like crazy, and I would get angry. But, last year I  
stopped getting angry at it, and started almost enjoying it. I didn't find out until a week ago that I  
had fallen in love with her. I never got a chance to tell her, because I didn't realize it until it was  
too late." the tears that had formed began to fall, and he put the mic back onto the stand. "Thank  
you." he mumbled, and walked back to his seat.  
  
  
===========-====================-=================-===================  
  
  
A month later, Arnold drove to the cemetery. He parked his car, and got out with a bouquet of  
pink and purple roses. He walked to Helga's grave, and kneeled down. He set the bouquet in the  
cup that was made for flowers, and stood up. "I love you, Helga..." he said, a single tear falling  
down his face. He turned around, and walked back to his car.  
  
  
In heaven, Helga looked down at him, smiling. "I love you, too, Arnold, and always have." she  
stood up, and walked to one of her chairs. "I just wish I could have stayed and not have made you  
suffer so." she sighed, and looked back down to Arnold. He had gotten into his car and was  
crying. "Oh, Arnold, there are other fish in the sea. Look for one, don't mope over me." she  
talked through the cloud, wishing that he could hear her. She sat down, still watching Arnold.  
Then, she saw a group of young girls talking to each other walk past Arnold's car. One of them  
stopped, and looked at Arnold through the window of the car.  
  
"Hey you." she tapped on the glass of the window. Arnold looked up at her, tears still streaming  
down is face. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Arnold rolled down the window to talk. "Nothing. It's just that this girl that I loved died, and this  
is the anniversary of her death." he said, sniffing. He noticed how much this girl looked like  
Helga. She had the same color of hair, same facial structure except of the mouth area, the same  
basic build, blue eyes, and was wearing pink.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But, you know, there are other fish in the sea. I mean... I'm free." the girl half  
smiled, and leaned on the door.  
  
Arnold stopped crying, and smiled. "What's your name?" he asked, opening the door for her to  
get in. She hopped in, and turned to him.  
  
"My name is Heather Patton. What's your's?" she asked, flipping her hair.  
  
"Arnold." he said simply, and started the car. "What school do you go to?" he asked.  
  
Heather shrugged, and looked out the window. "Oh, just H.S. 118. You?" she looked back at  
him.  
  
"Same here. You really remind me of Helga, you know that?" he said, driving off. Helga smiled,  
and looked up.  
  
"Helga ol' girl, you better keep an eye on him." she told herself as she fallowed his car from  
above.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!  
  
I hope you people that like this are happy. I'm sorry if you were expecting more sadness, like  
maybe Arnold dying and joining Helga, but I tried that and I didn't like it so i wrote it like this! if  
you don't like this ending, please tell me, and I'll rewrite it. I'm one that only writes what the  
people want. bye bye!! 


End file.
